Decoupling capacitors are widely used in various circuits. A decoupling capacitor is a capacitor configured to decouple one part of an electrical circuit from another. With the decoupling capacitor, noise caused by a post-stage circuit or a pre-stage circuit is reduced, and the interference to other circuits is prevented.